


Hug It Out or Else

by HeroMaggie



Series: Anders Needs Hugs [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Bickering Companions, Hawke is tired of this crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has had enough of Anders and Fenris' bickering arguments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug It Out or Else

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the entire idea that Anders needs hugs.

The bickering had been going on for hours now, since the group had first gathered at the Hanged Man. The volume of the voices rose and fell in a cacophony of angst and petty anger. Hawke was trudging next to Varric, eyes fixed firmly on the path in front of her, and trying to block out the non-stop argument that was raging behind her.

The day had started out bright enough. She had looked outside her window and seen a bright blue sky dotted with fluffy clouds and knew it would be the perfect day to venture to the Wounded Coast to track down those bandits for Aveline. She had tromped through the basement and into the clinic to prod at Anders till he agreed to come. It hadn't taken much – a plate of still-warm buns and some teasing and he'd shaken his head and agreed to meet her at the Hanged Man. Varric had been next, sitting in his room at the Hanged Man and scribbling down notes to a new story, he was game to go out to the Coast. The story had probably been about her, but she didn't feel the need to dwell on that line of thought.

She had hit a snag when she went to get Aveline. The Guard Captain was knee-deep in political maneuverings. Bran, that pompous tit, had been lounging in her office with an insolent little smirk. Aveline had sported two deep red spots on her cheeks and a clenched jaw. Varric had whispered a bet to Hawke: two sovereign that Aveline would lose her temper and deck Bran. Hawke hadn't taken that bet, she wasn't a complete sucker. 

That meant she had needed a sword arm. Grumbling for the upteenth time that she should have left Carver at home because he did nobody any good in the Grey Wardens, she had headed to Fenris' derelict mansion. The elf had been in and amenable to going. She never could figure out why he continued to agree on going out with her on jobs. He was always complaining about magic, and she was a crack talent in the magic department. 

Returning to the Hanged Man with Varric and Fenris, she had nabbed Anders and set off for the Wounded Coast. Anders and Fenris had been arguing ever since. It had started with a snide comment – it always started with a snide comment. That one snide comment had turned into two, then ten, and then had slid into raging sarcasm. Now they were snipping at each other in a way reminiscent of two toddlers who needed a snack and a nap. Hawke had had enough. 

She skidded to a stop, spinning around to face the two men behind her. Fenris and Anders slid to a stop, their mouths hanging open in mid-rant. “That's it!” Hawke said in growl. “I'm not putting up with this anymore.”

“Put up with what? I didn't do anything!” Anders had crossed his arms over his chest, bottom lip suspiciously poking out. Fenris snorted.

“Your very presence is reason enough for Hawke to be upset. I have no idea why she even tolerates you.”

“Me? All you do is rant about the evils of magic! Have you not noticed how Hawke is a mage? You are so...so...” Anders went momentarily speechless as his anger took over and Justice asserted himself.

Fenris narrowed his eyes, “Says the abomination. Tell me again about that mage girl....what was her name? The one you nearly killed?”

Anders skin was starting to glow blue. Fenris' tattoos had started lighting up. Hawke gritted her teeth and slammed her staff down on the ground. “I said ENOUGH!” Her voice bellowed, echoing up and down the path. In the distance she heard a muffled laugh, probably from the bandits they were supposed to be killing. “This has gone on long enough.” Both men turned mutinous eyes on Hawke. “We aren't moving from this spot until you both can shut up and be cordial.”

“Not likely to happen this age,” muttered Anders.

Fenris simply snorted.

Hawke's eyes narrowed dangerously. “There is only one solution to this. You two will hug this out or by the Maker's name I will enact swift and violent punishment on you both. Don't test me.”

Both men stared at Hawke with identical looks of disbelief. Anders pointed at Fenris and then simply shook his head. Fenris shuffled in place and muttered. Hawke gripped her staff with a very business like grip. Her other hand burst into flame and she waved it at the men. “Hug or I solve this the fiery way. Your choice.”

With a deep sigh, Anders turned to Fenris. His shuffled closer to the elf and tentatively hung one arm over his shoulders. Fenris hunched in on himself but moved closer to Anders when he heard Hawke growl again. “I said hug. Now.”

Anders winced, looked up at the sky, and turned to face Fenris. He reached out with his other arm and placed both, very gently, around Fenris' neck. Fenris glanced at Hawke and then placed his hands on Anders' waist.

The men stood there, in the middle of the path, arms length from each other but still engaged in the world's most awkward and embarrassing hug. They both looked at Hawke to see if this would suffice and she simply tapped her foot. They both groaned and finished moving toward each other. There was a quick squeeze and then the two men jumped apart. Neither made eye-contact.

“Alright, good. You two start up again and I'll make you hold hands. The entire way back to the Hanged Man. I'll make sure Isabela sees it.” Hawke spun back around and started marching down the path toward the quiet laughter she could hear in the distance. Varric stood for a moment and simply looked at both men.

“You two really will do anything Hawke says, huh?”

Anders and Fenris gave Varric evil glares. Varric laughed and shrugged. “Don't worry, I'll make the entire situation more exciting when I write about it. In my version, you two have to kiss.” Varric caught up to Hawke, laughter still rumbling from his chest. Anders and Fenris followed at a slower pace, both sharing looks and quiet grumblings, all directed at Varric. One hug and they both had found common ground.


End file.
